March 2, 2015/Chat log
5:31 Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:33 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. 5:44 Loving77 hiii silly You are no longer away. 5:44 Dragonian King guess what 5:44 Loving77 what 5:45 Dragonian King you're anton now 5:46 Loving77 what do you mean? are you talking about that toast guy from the amazing world of gumball? or no :P 5:49 Dragonian King yeah 5:49 Loving77 why am I him? you know he dies in almost every episode he's in right? Silly, you are completely confusing me right now. Please explain before I explode. 5:52 Dragonian King i dunno why not 5:54 Loving77 bc he dies A LOT anyways Silly I have a question 5:57 Dragonian King ok 5:57 Loving77 Was the "Iceland" in SZ an intentional pun? bc people who die go there do you get it 6:01 Dragonian King nope :D 6:01 Loving77 lol 6:01 Dragonian King it's cuz awkward iceman and i guess that's his homeland? idk what i was doing with that lol 6:02 Loving77 To "ice" someone means to kill them. Get it now? :P Since it's an iceland and dead people go there.... 6:04 Dragonian King oh ok :P yeah it wasn't a pun i named it that because it's awkward iceman's home world so yeah 6:05 Loving77 pfft come on it's funny 6:09 Dragonian King anyway you're still anton 6:10 Loving77 but I don't want to be anton :( 6:11 Dragonian King too bad 6:11 Loving77 ;( brb 7:57 Dragonian King about time dumbo chat 8:09 Loving77 back 8:14 Dragonian King wb 8:16 Loving77 silly, guess what 8:16 Dragonian King what am i anton now? 8:16 Loving77 no :P 8:16 Dragonian King oh good 8:17 Loving77 I just finished the art for Hot Dogs :D 8:17 Dragonian King WOOT WOOT 8:19 Loving77 I'll show you as soon as I scan it in. 8:19 Dragonian King okay :D 8:24 Loving77 http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0025.jpg 8:24 Dragonian King (rofl) that's the best thing i've seen all day 8:25 Loving77 lol ooo I just noticed that I never customized my user page on your wiki 8:27 Dragonian King EVERYTHING IS RUINED NOW AHHHHHHHHH 8:36 Loving77 bleh idk what to put and I want to add a picture but idk what to add a picture of. :S Silly, would you mind if I uploaded a St. Joan gif? 8:44 Dragonian King go ahead 8:44 Loving77 yay Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:46 Loving77 hi lily 8:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Pee 8:46 Dragonian King hi lily WOW 8:46 Flower1470 Peep* 8:46 Dragonian King JUST WOW. 8:46 Flower1470 shh you didnt see that 8:46 Dragonian King i think everyone did 8:46 Flower1470 I SAID SHH 8:46 Loving77 lol 8:46 Flower1470 dont cause a scene 8:47 Dragonian King i took a screenshot 8:47 Flower1470 you're dumb 8:48 Dragonian King anyway you're anton now 8:49 Flower1470 Me? I thought Peepn was I have been cursed I will never be able to type her name correctly 8:50 Dragonian King she is you're both anton 8:51 Flower1470 oh okay 8:53 Dragonian King have fun being toast TAWW = The Anton Webkinz Wiki :D 9:03 Loving77 Silly 9:03 Dragonian King yeah 9:04 Loving77 I need to ask you a question but I have no idea how to word it :P so i asked Lily for help and she put it in a way that makes me sound dorky 9:05 Dragonian King wow lily just wow 9:05 Loving77 Giving you some back story so you know why it's worded the way it is My question that Lily helped me word: "Do you put your creations under a brand name?" 9:10 Flower1470 like this http://www.evinext.com/site/ 9:11 Dragonian King no 9:14 Flower1470 Dorky people say dorky things what else did you expect from me? 9:15 Dragonian King true 9:15 Loving77 bleh could you make one up real quick? Something like Zub Corporation or Zexal Corporation or Silly Corporation. 9:16 Dragonian King what's it for so i don't make something stupid 9:16 Flower1470 lol 9:16 Loving77 I need to write what "brand" I draw my art for. 9:17 Dragonian King how about Silly Publishing Co. 9:17 Loving77 (yes) How does it look? http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loving77 9:19 Dragonian King (yes) cool gif by the way 9:20 Loving77 ty Also for future reference, if you ever make me duel in one of your stories, make me summon St. Joan. :D 9:22 Dragonian King ok 9:24 Loving77 and she's not a number monster so don't be sticking those digits in front of her name. Silly, can I add the art for Hot Dogs to the page or do you want to do it? 9:29 Dragonian King you can add it i gtg, bye guys 9:42 Flower1470 bye siily 9:42 Dragonian King dont forget to log and no im not going to do it myself this time 9:43 Flower1470 you got it :P 9:44 Loving77 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:45 Flower1470 ooo 9:50 Loving77 I'm going bye I'll log the rest 9:50 Flower1470 ok ty Category:Chat logs Category:March 2015